Chaos Rising
by Joshabi
Summary: Sequel to 'How the Mighty can Fall'. A dangerous ally and a power hungry Princess are more than enough for Josh to deal with, but when yet more things start to go wrong for the unfortunate human, his chances of surviving go down even further...
1. Prologue

Chaos Rising  
>Prologue: Alicorn's Lament<p>

* * *

><p>Sequel to 'How the Mighty can Fall'<br>Josh has been tricked, and now he's on the run. But help comes from the most unusual places, and pretty soon a two creature feud has become something neither could have expected...

* * *

><p>The sound of hooves rang through the old corridor, echoing back and forth. Celestia and Luna walked down it, checking that nopony else had disobeyed their order to see what was down the abandoned section of the castle.<br>"You're sure she was down here?" Luna asked her sister, looking back towards the door at the other end.

"Positive. I checked on the gem not last week." Celestia replied confidently.  
>She looked at the door, then back down the corridor.<br>"Why did we make this corridor so impractical? For a siege I mean."

"To impress the ambassadors." Luna said pointedly. "It's easy to clean, all the same."  
>The younger princess opened the door with her magic, looking around carefully.<br>"Sun? We know you're here. Show yourself."

"Oh, so now you see me as a valid companion."  
>The two alicorns watched as a figure in armour formed in front of them. A female human in gold armour. Celestia nudged Luna and pointed to a line drawn on the ground. The human snorted.<br>"What, can't you even speak of the thing that holds me in while I am within ears reach?"

"It was not appropriate to talk of." Celestia snapped. "And you caused this yourself."

"I caused nothing of either of your actions. Do not pin your own folly on my chest." The human replied coolly. "So how can I help the pair of you?"

"Tell us where Moon's vessel is right now." Luna instructed Sun. She looked at the pony and shrugged.

"Where it has been for the last few years, right where you left it."

Celestia shook her head. "I think that she was with another, who is currently on his way north. It can't be there."

Sun crossed her arms and smirked. "So naive Celestia. The vessel is still there. That does not mean Moon is."

"Cut the crap and tell us where Moon is!" Luna yelled. Celestia stepped back, shocked. Sun nodded to Luna.

"Much better. Moon is currently about three hours travel, flying, from the old unicorn castle."

"How?" Sun turned to Celestia again.

"Because she has made a Bond. Luckily, the other has not agreed the full terms, so she must leave his body soon."

"She can do that?" Luna asked frowning.

"Apparently. Well, it is Moon, she probably hasn't even told him about the bond yet." Sun commented offhandedly. "I doubt she'll even tell him exactly what she's doing until the last second of tricking him into agreeing."

Celestia gulped. "Moon bonding with a human... That's not going to be good. We have to stop it, even if he does end up surviving the initial attack."

"Especially if he's become a werepyre. That will be very bad for us indeed." Luna commented. "Thank you for your help Sun."

"Please bear in mind," The spirit commented as the two ponies went to leave, "That the only reason I'm helping you is because I know EXACTLY what needs to happen, and EXACTLY who needs to do it."

"I know." Celestia replied, smirking. "That's why neither of us will deal the final blow."  
>She slammed the door, leaving the room dark but for the glow of the spirits armour and a yellow gem behind her.<p>

"I know." Sun replied quietly, fading away. "That's exactly what I want you to do."

* * *

><p>On the northern borders of Equestria, Josh bounded over a rocky precipice, Moon clinging onto his back. The werepyre had been getting used to his new body, preparing for the inevitable fight. Leaping over a wide chasm, he spread his wings, spinning sideways to avoid the edge of a cliff face.<p>

"I'm gonna be sick."

Of course, SOMEONE had to object to his methods.

"If you dislike this, why don't you hide in something?" Josh sighed, spinning back to the right angle. Moon smacked him across the back of his head.

"Well, if there was anything that was appropriate nearby, then yes. But there isn't."

"Then quit whining."  
>Josh landed on the other side of the chasm, hitting the ground running. As he rounded a corner, his target came into view. The ancient unicorn castle.<br>Completely frozen over.  
>"The hell!" Josh yelled, sprinting up towards the looming structure. "That isn't possible!"<p>

Moon sat up gaping. "I don't get it, how could an entire castle-"

The pair stopped silent as a chilling sound drifted down to them. Josh looked up, backing towards the chasm. The sky was a maelstrom of black clouds, spinning around the castle, dotted with the occasional moving white speck. Some of them were moving down. Josh growled, sprinting forwards at full pelt.  
>"Windigoes. Of course."<p>

Moon shielded her eyes with her hand, watching the spirits move across the sky.  
>"Why the castle? Surely if there are that many, then they could spread?"<p>

"Probably." Josh grunted, skidding to a stop at the door of the castle. "Maybe Celestia's behind it."

"Or Luna." Moon muttered, tapping the door nervously. "Or perhaps the Elements are causing the Windigoes to form from their impurities."

"Or just maybe they want to be here!"

Josh stepped back from the door, suddenly wrenched open. Moon gaped.

"Discord!"

The draconequus nodded, then looked back up at the sky. "The Windigoes are getting closer. I'd get inside quick if I were you."

"And what would you do in my situation?" Josh asked, glaring at the mishmash of creatures in front of him.

"Listen to the creature of chaos advising you about creatures of chaos."

"Good enough for me!" Josh yelled, grabbing Moon by the back of her cloak. "Let's go!"

The trio (Or rather, Josh) rushed inside, one Windigo slamming against the now shut door. It wailed at the sky.

Down in the nearby town, the inhabitants shivered. Something big was ahoof, and if the castle was involved...

One thing was certain. What happened next could decide the fate of Equestria.  
>Forever.<p> 


	2. How Many References!

Chaos Rising  
>Chapter 1: How Many References?<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't gripe forever you know."<p>

"Just watch me."

Josh rolled over to look up at Discord. The draconequus sighed and picked him up, holding him at arm's length. Josh glared at him.

"This isn't healthy for you." Discord tutted. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Pray tell, oh mighty draconequus, what is? Perhaps a brief hunt? Oh no, wait, I'm being hunted. Or maybe I should go for a walk outside the castle? No, I can't do that either. Put me down and let me gripe."

Discord, sighing, obliged, and looked around the room Josh had confined himself to. The walls were covered in side-lances and swords, all made for ponies, and a book wrapped in chains sat on a pedestal at the back of the room. Several suits of armour laid scattered on the floor, either rusted or far too small. He looked back at Josh, who had curled up on a pile of furs and leather armour.  
>"Why can't you just fly down to the town? It's not far."<p>

"I still wouldn't make it. The only wards that can stop the Windigoes are over the castle, and I'm not a fast flyer. Heck, I can't even fly properly yet." Josh replied, burying his head into his body. Discord watched him for a few minutes, but gave up and teleported outside. Josh looked up at the door.  
>"I only want to go home." He whispered, curling up again and trying to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nothing. Again."<p>

Discord walked into the castles kitchen, when Moon was pulling random foods out of the cupboards. She looked up, reaching in with one arm to get as far in as she could.  
>"He still won't act?" Discord nodded, pouring himself a chocolate milk of glass. Moon groaned and reached in with both hands, pulling out a large horn. "It's been two days, he can't sulk forever, can he?"<p>

"Quote, 'Watch me' Unquote." Discord replied, draining the liquid in a single gulp and crunching the solidified chocolate in his mouth. Moon chucked the horn aside and began pulling yet more objects out of the cupboard.

"He really thinks that hiding here is going to solve all his problems?"

"Apparently."

Moon tutted, throwing aside a large jar, which broke behind her. A cat screeched. "Celestia certainly won't be held back by your wards, certainly not since she has Luna on her side as well."

"I know." Discord sighed. He sat down on a chair and crossed his limbs. "But he won't listen. I've been in there five times in three hours and all he does is point out why it would be a bad idea to run, then go back to sleep. There's got to be a way to bring him round."  
>A blue ball appeared suddenly in front of Discord, floating in midair. He peered into it.<br>"Or maybe," He said, grinning, "We won't have to..."

* * *

><p>"Hurry!"<p>

Twilight fired a blast of energy at the chimera in front of her, sending it flying. Rainbow Dash flew up behind her and wrapped her forelegs around the unicorn.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Rainbow Dash shouted, trying to lift Twilight up. Twilight wrenched her friend off with her magic, blasting the advancing horror again.

"Yes you are! I've done enough wrong already, you help the others!" Twilight yelled back,

"Not happening!" Rainbow yelled.

It was a bit stupid, as the others were already near the edge of the forest, and Twilight was only getting attack because she'd stood on a flower, but she hadn't thought of that.  
>It didn't help that it was Poison Joke, which this time had decided that making Twilight make squeaking sounds whenever she stepped was a good laugh.<br>Twilight hit the floor with a quack, and stamped her hoof with the sound of an air horn.  
>"Happening!"<p>

"Josh is my friend too, and I know that if you want to make it up to him you'll make the right move and run!" Rainbow yelled, dodging a swipe of the chimeras paw.

"He won't want to make it up to me!" Twilight yelled.

"Yes he will!"

"No he won't"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

Twilight blasted the chimera in the head again, turning to Rainbow Dash and poking her in the chest. "I am not going to bring back bad memories for him by-"  
>She stopped talking when she realised Rainbow was gaping. She turned around to look at the chimera-<br>Where the chimera had been until it got pile driven into the ground. Standing in its place was an albino griffon. Twilight gaped. Rainbow shot up into the air.

"That was incredible!"  
>She flew over to the griffon, who lowered its head. Rainbow began making motions with her hands.<br>"It was standing there, and you just came out of nowhere and smacked into it with one big WHAM!" She smacked her for-hooves into each-other. The griffon flinched. Rainbow flew in front of it.  
>"That was awesome! I'm Rainbow Dash, but my friends-"<p>

"Shut it Rainbow, I already know it."

Twilight's mouth hit the floor. Rainbow stopped in shock, looking at the griffon. "Is that... Gilda?"

Gilda looked up, looking Rainbow straight in the eye. "Hey Dash. Long time no see."

* * *

><p><em>"I've lost it."<br>_Angel groaned and looked over at Winonna. The dog looked around, holding its nose in the air.  
><em>"That weird thing put me off, we've go completely off scent."<em>

Applejack looked at the animals, then at Fluttershy. "What're they sayin'?"

"She can't smell him anymore. We must have gone the wrong way."

"Great."

The remaining four ponies, one dragon, a rabbit and a dog, all groaned slumped to the ground. Pinkie reached into her bag and pulled out a small cake and knife, cutting it into slices. She began handing them, and looked around them. The pink pony sighed.  
>"We're lost, aren't we?" The group all nodded, and she groaned. "And not an oven in sight..."<p>

Rarity pulled a stray twig out of Pinkie's mane, and started doing the same for everyone else. "We could be in worse places I suppose." She pointed out. "Tartarus, GamerCon, Blueblood Mansion..."

The group nodded again. Pinkie got up and shook herself like a dog, sending leaves and branches flying from all over her body. She stopped and began smoothing down her coat. "Yeah, it's not like we don't stand a chance of getting ba-"

The group stared at Pinkie Pie, who was staring off into space. She started moving suddenly, and shouted suddenly. "Knee twitch eyebrow wiggle tail twitch blink three times faceplmph!"

Rarity carefully pulled Pinkie's face out of the ground and shook her. "Darling?"

Pinkie grabbed her head and jumped into a battle stance. "Brace yourselves, unexpected encounter!"

Applejack got up and looked around warily. "Unexpected encounter with what?"

"I don't know, it wouldn't be unexpected if I did! Then it would be beware of danger silly!" Pinkie replied, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the group slowly got up and looked around wearily. Pinkie kept jumping around to face in random directions. After a few minutes, Applejack sighed.  
>"Pinkie, I hate to say it, but-"<p>

A tree behind her rustled. She jumped back from it, as did the rest of the group. Pinkie frowned. "That's- Tail twitch!"

Twilight hit the ground with a thud and groaned.

"Sorry bookie!"

The entire group looked up. Rainbow Dash was hovering above the tree, and facepalmed.  
>"Still can't do subtle, huh?"<p>

"I thought the branch looked solid enough, I guess she's fatter than I thought."

"I am not fat!" Twilight yelled, pushing herself up.

"Whatever."

Pinkie Pie glared up at the third figure. "You? Miss Meany Mcmeanmean?"

"Yeah, me. Bask in it, Pinkie."

Pinkie spat at the ground. "Why should I bother, she already gave up."

Rarity gasped. "Pinkie! That's terrible!"

Pinkie looked at her friend and sighed. "Right... Sorry Gilda."

The griffon hit the ground in front of Pinkie and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Apology accepted! Let's go, you've got better things to do than sit around worrying all day!"  
>Gilda let the party pony go, and looked around at the group.<br>"And I reckon I know just the place to start."


	3. This Better be Good

Chaos Rising  
>Chapter 2: This Better be Good<p>

I know I haven't really said this before, but I do want you guys (and girls) to review. It's much more reassuring than, say, getting no reviews.  
>Also, at some point in the future, I will rewrite 'How the Mighty can Fall', if only to get rid of the pointless bits. I owe that to you all.<br>Now then, THEOSTRY!

* * *

><p>Josh yanked at the sword stuck in the stone.<br>No good. He'd thrown it so hard it was buried up to its hilt. In any other circumstance he would have sat back and admired his work, but if Discord realised that he was actually listening to him, he'd never hear the end of it. He pulled on the sword again, and managed to free it from its unorthodox shield.  
>He hit the floor a few seconds later, the freed stone from the ceiling hitting him square on the head. Luckily for him, his transformation came with more than just an incredibly bulky body.<p>

"Very impressive, especially for someone who's never used a sword before."

Josh glanced over at Moon.  
>"Don't you have better things to do than watch me try to use a sword?"<p>

"Nope. You need to hold it right before you can try to use it. Show me your stance."

Josh sighed and pushed himself up straight again. "I see where this is going..."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Nuts, open the gate why Dontcha?"<p>

"I hear ya Gilds, I hear ya."

Twilight and co watched with mixed reactions as the forlorn town's gate swung open. So far, all they had seen was snow, ice, and collapsed houses. Fluttershy had become increasingly timid, eventually ending up cowering on Gilda's back, which had become the groups major concern, although Rainbow and Pinkie were engaged in a just as pressing matter.

"Will you please tell me what happened to your coat!"

"Will you two shut up for five minutes!"  
>Gilda looked up at the nearby castle, then looked up further.<br>"Unless you want to put yourselves in more danger than you already are you will listen to me!" The griffon hissed. Twilight looked up at the sky, following the griffons gaze. She reached into her bag for her telescope, which Pinkie promptly snatched from her and pointed the wrong way.

"Ahah! I see what you mean!"

Twilight snatched the telescope back, pointing it back at the castle. "Pinkie, the thing Gilda was looking at is over here."

"Yes, but there's a group of light airponies back that way."

"Just a routine flyover. They never reach the town anyway, even if they try." Gilda scoffed, patting Pinkie on the head. "Your auntie Gilda's got it aaalll covered."

"Hey, that's my line!"

They both turned around as Twilight smacked the telescope on the ground a few times, then pointed it back. "Gilda, the reason wouldn't have to be what you were so worried about, would it?"

"What makes you think that?"

Twilight sat down on the floor with a thump, lowering her telescope to the ground.  
>"Windigoes."<p>

* * *

><p>"Remember, the town is our number-one priority! Do not stop for anything!"<p>

"Yes sir!"

"We are to check for life, then report back. Without that info, your life is worth nothing, remember that!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"Why would anypony risk that?" Twilight whispered, staring at the group of speeding ponies.<p>

"It's the ultimate punishment. Any guard that breaks one of his key vows has a choice – death, or a near suicidal mission. Apparently they got this one."  
>The entire group looked over at Rainbow Dash, who was staring at the flyers.<br>"Usually it's the vow to Celestia."

"Who would lead that mission?"

"Breaker officers." Rainbow Dash looked back at the staring group. "What? I know some stuff about the way the law works too! They only give them the choice occasionally, it's not like you get breaker officers stacked up in some store room at the back of Canterlot."

"Breakers?" Twilight asked, tracking the group move across the sky. Pinkie Pie poked her in the ribs and pointed towards the group of Windigoes above the castle.

"Slang for vow breakers. Spitfire said it was the biggest danger of becoming a Wonderbolt."

"They're moving in. Why are they moving in?"

"Huh?"  
>The whole group looked up at the two places Twilight was pointing at. One was the group of breakers. The other...<p>

* * *

><p>"They're moving in!"<p>

"Bank left!"

The group's leader turned in a tight curve, arcing downwards towards the town, closely followed by the rest. The Windigoes moved to intercept them.

"Be ready to drop!"

* * *

><p>"I know that move! That's a Pullturn!" Rainbow Dash squealed.<p>

"But then..." Twilight paused, looking back at the flying group. "Isn't that one of the Wonderbolts signature moves?"

"Yeah, tha-" Rainbow Dash stopped suddenly. "Oh no."

Gilda looked at her friend, then back at the flyers. "Guess you're gonna be playing hero, huh Dash?"

* * *

><p>"Pull up!"<br>Spitfire managed to whizz past one of the white spirits, just avoiding touching one. Behind her, one of the others screamed.  
>"Leave them, get to the town!"<p>

"What the hell are those?"

Spitfire looked at the wingpony, moving up sharply. "Don't you know anything! That's a Windigoe!"

"Windiwhat?"

"Just... Don't let them touch you!" Spitfire yelled, performing another sharp turn. A Windigoe plunged straight through where she had just been, sending the unfortunate idiot behind her falling back down to the ground in a block of ice. She cursed and manoeuvred so she was heading the way she had been before. The rest of the group frantically flew till it was level with her.

One of the wingponies looked behind him, where one Windigoe was keeping pace in an almost leisurely manner.  
>"How are they doing that?"<p>

"They're spirits, how else would they do it?" Another responded dryly.

"Focus!" Spitfire yelled. "Break formation, just get to the town as fast as you can, don't worry about the others!"

The group split. Spitfire looked grimly ahead, as the third scream came from her left.  
>"Just survive..."<p>

* * *

><p>"They aren't going to make it!"<br>Gilda grabbed at Rainbow Dash's tail, pulling her sharply back down to the ground.

"And neither will you! Better you stay here and survive than try to help and die!"

"But we can't just watch them."

"The Windigoes are too fast for them..."

"Huh?" Rainbow turned to look at Twilight, who was staring at the central pony.

"The Windigoes are outrunning the average speed ponies. That middle one, they must be the Wonderbolt, they're the only one who stands a chance. You might just be able to help the fastest of them, but you won't have long enough for the others."  
>Twilight turned to her friend, a gleam in her eye.<br>"You'll need to Rainboom, but you can outrun those Windigoes, I know it!"

"Only one..." Fluttershy whispered. "That's just not fair..."

"We can argue over fair when we catch up to Josh!" Rainbow Dash yelled, springing off the ground like a rocket, nearly taking Gilda and her passenger with her.

* * *

><p>Spitfire heard a yell. She'd come with nine. If she got out of this, she'd be on her own.<br>The Windigoes seemed to be intelligent too. There may had been three of them, but she now had three on her tail, and one was gaining.  
>Maybe she wouldn't get out of this one.<br>"Screw you Celestia, you and your damn sister."

"Spitfire!"  
>Rainbow Dash sped down from her peak, just above the three Windigoes. One had spotted her go past, and it seemed Spitfire had to, though the ex-Wonderbolt had tried to speed up, rather than get to her. Rainbow looked at the advancing Windigoe and grinned.<br>"My turn to show what I'm made of huh? Bring it frosty."

Rainbow Dash began flying down at full speed.  
>The blue Pegasus dodged narrowly past the advancing Windigoe, turning it into fine dust. She skimmed past the two tailing Spitfire, grabbing the yellow mare and pulling her into a tight hug.<p>

"Rainbow Dash? What the hay?"

"You were in trouble, I'm helping!"

Sticking one hoof out in front of her, Rainbow Dash pushed herself to go even faster, watching the cone in front of her beginning to form...

* * *

><p>"You still haven't got it right!"<p>

Josh chucked the sword on the ground.  
>"Well excuse me, but it's not easy to fight someone who is not only smaller than you but has had much more experience than you at fighting."<p>

"If you try and make yourself as small as possible without compromising your manoeuvrability, then you will have a much better chance of winning."

"You... Ugh, fine."  
>Josh grumbled as he picked up the broadsword again, holding a tower shield in front of him.<br>"These are completely the wrong size for me anyway, this isn't helping! The hilt is made for a mouth, and a ponies mouth at that. It feels all wrong!"

"Then try using a different sword. Or better yet, fight without any weapons."

"Fight wit-" Josh spluttered and dropped the shield with a clang. "But that's suicide!"

"Maybe against the wrong enemy. Against something smaller than you, those claws could tear it to bits, and you could bit the head off of a large number of them. As for the bigger stuff, well, let's wait for that, huh?"

Josh groaned and put his claws over his head. "But you- Ugh, I give up."  
>The werepyre slumped to the ground, the broadsword clattering to a halt a few meters away. Moon walked over and rubbed his back.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out, you just need to loosen up a bit."

"Maybe, but- I'm gonna sneeze."

"What?"

I'm gonah... ah..."  
>Josh covered his nose with his claws and sneezed.<br>Another stone from the ceiling hit him on the head.  
>"What the hell?"<br>Josh looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his head. Moon laughed.

"That's becoming a recurring thing with you, huh?"

"Yeah yeah, hah hah." Josh muttered. He'd pulled out the stone from over _there_, and the stone had fallen from _here_, and the crack was spreading-  
>"Crack! Move!"<br>The werepyre unceremoniously picked up Moon with his claws and chucked her towards the door, just as a pile of stones fell from the collapsing ceiling and smacked down just where she had been. Moon squealed and managed to turn incorporeal just in time to pass through the door.  
>Josh, unfortunately, got buried under a hail of stones and rock.<p>

* * *

><p>"Moon! There you are!"<br>Discord picked up the prone spirit, dusting her down.  
>"Best get Josh, by that Sonic Rainboom I'd say that the Elements of Harmony are here, and he's gonna want to run."<br>Discord finished dusting Moon down and held her up to eye level.  
>"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"<br>Moon blubbered. Discord slapped her.  
>"Come on girl, what's the matter? Where's Josh?"<p>

"Ceiling... Josh... Door... Di- Discord!"  
>Moon grabbed Discord by the shoulders and shook him.*<br>"The ceiling collapsed on Josh! We need to get him out!"

Discord dropped Moon and tried to open the door. He cursed and rammed it with his body.  
>"It's stuck!"<p>

"Turn it into jelly!"

"An excellent idea!"  
>The door collapsed under its own weight, and a few stones fell through it.<br>"Ah."

The floor was no longer visible. A small section of the rubble was slightly higher than the rest. Moon pushed the rocks aside carefully.  
>"Josh? Are you ok?"<p>

Discord stuck his arm down into the rubble as far as he could, yanking out a loose fur.  
>"Oh no."<p>

"Josh! Josh! Come on!"

"You two..."  
>Discord turned around. Josh stood up from his hole in the rubble and shook himself as hard as he could, sending dirt flying everywhere.<br>"Worst... Rescue... Ever."  
>And collapsed.<p>

* * *

><p>"That... Oh Celestia, my head..."<p>

"The last time I did that with a passenger, it took much longer."

"You had four."

"I knew I felt a little heavy."

A crowd was beginning to form around the group, with Rainbow Dash and Spitfire in the middle. An old stallion pushed his way to the front of the crowd.  
>"Make way! I need to see the pair!"<br>The stallion stopped at the edge. Gilda walked up to him and whispered in his ear.  
>"Uh huh... Is that so? Thank you Gilda, that explains a lot. You two, can you come with me?"<p>

"I don't think you'll be talking to just those two sir."  
>Gilda gestured to the rest of the elements, who had moved behind the two pegasi. Twilight nodded.<p>

"That sounds fair to me. Come on, you'd best come too Gilda, you're going to need to help me explain what's up with this town."

"Who are you anyway?"

The old stallion turned to Rainbow Dash and bowed his head.  
>"I am the mayor of our town. My name is Torn Ledger. As much as it is pleasure, I am worried as to what the Elements of Harmony are doing here."<p>

"Here? What's so dangerous about here?" Twilight asked, stepping forward.

"This town is Brownfields." The mayor replied. Twilight and Applejack gasped. "Exactly."

"Brownfields? What's so bad about Brownfields?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack gulped and pushed her hat down a bit harder on her head. Twilight looked up at the castle.

"Brownfields was the first town of Earth Ponies that anypony knows of." Twilight whispered. "From before Equestria was made. Which makes that castle..."

"Unicornia Castle..." Applejack finished, following Twilights gaze. "Home to some of the greatest atrocities ever performed. And if you believe the stories, the worst magic user ever to foot on Equestria."  
>The farm mare turned to her friend, and pointed to where part of the castle was now bent inwards.<br>"And you just broke his home."

* * *

><p>*Which shouldn't have worked, seeing as he was holding her, but oh well.<p> 


End file.
